Cousin Kraggh visits Joey and Parker
by terboDC1980
Summary: Goth cousin Kraggh's visit turns out to be much more fun for Joey and Parker than they could have anticipated. Warning slash, M/M. For the purposes of the story, all characters are portrayed by actors 18 or over. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Kraggh the Insidious Visits Joey and Parker**

A Liv & Maddy Story.

* * *

This story is in reference to the episode where cousin Craig visits to take Liv to the prom. Craig used to be a nerd but now he is a Goth incompetent magician who calls himself 'Kraggh the Insidious!' He is played by Cameron Boyce.

Note that this is parallel but not linked by events to my other L&M story. Also, this story is a tribute to Fan4Life07 (please contact me!), some will notice a few familiar lines and themes from their story.

* * *

 **Kraggh the Insidious!**

 **Chapter 1**

Joey was alone in his room. The family had suffered through cousin Craig's awful magic act and now he was hiding out, trying to avoid the spastic young goth.

But now for some reason he was feeling very horny. He had already masturbated once today, first thing in the morning in the shower as usual where no one could hear him. But now he had the overwhelming urge to do it again. His penis was painfully hard. So he put aside his book and eased his pants and tightey-whiteys down, freeing his hard dick. He was rather proud of his size, more than seven inches long and thick—bigger than most other boys his age from what he could tell when he peeked.

Joey wrapped his had around his penis and stroked it lightly, trying to think of a pretty girl in school. But for some reason, an image of Craig—naked—popped in his head. _Why would I think of him? Though… it did look like he has a nice body underneath that weird gear… hmmm._

Then suddenly the bedroom door blew open in a puff of smoke, and there stood his cousin Craig, who seemed as surprised as Joey that his spell had worked. But Craig recovered quickly, unlike Joey who was frantically trying to cover himself. "Harken! Kraggh the Insidious has arrived!" He grinned triumphantly at Joey as he strode into the room. "I sense I have interrupted your personal pleasuring! Allow me to assist you!"

Craig waved his hand, and the door slammed behind him on its own. "Magic!" He exclaimed in his ridiculous melodramatic voice and gesturing.

Joey stared, confused and paralyzed as Craig climbed on his bed.

"Do not be alarmed! Let me help you with your problem. Kraggh is master of many skills." He pulled the sheet away from Joey's crotch. "Oh! Your penis is quite large! Kraggh is impressed!"

"Um… thanks." Joey stuttered, watching as Craig boldly wrapped his hand around his dick. "Ohhh!" He moaned as his weird cousin gently squeezed and pulled on it.

"Yes, most impressive! I am happy to help you with your pleasuring! But first let us get more comfortable." Craig tugged Joey's pants and underwear off, leaving him in only a tight kitty t-shirt. Then Craig stripped out of his clothes with amazing speed, revealing a body even more tight and sculpted than Joey had imagined. He also had a thick cock, almost six inches, which was standing up very hard.

"Wow Craig, you have a great body!" Joey whispered, idly groping himself. _He's really actually kind of cute. I can't believe he just barged in our room and now we're naked and about to mess around! I hope he locked the door!_

"It is 'Kraggh!' not Craig!" His cousin barked, even as he crawled back over Joey and smiled. He took the nerdy boy's large dick in his hand again and stroked it, then with his other hand he fondled Joey's balls in their smooth sack. "Yes, cousin Joey, your _cock_ is most _amazing_!" He muttered before leaning down… and licking Joey's cock!

"Oooh! Gosh!" Joey moaned again. _I don't care if he talks like that, as long as he keeps licking me. Wait, am I gay? I am letting my weird guy cousin lick my dick…_

Craig leered at him. "You will like this even more!" He bent his head down again, and took the large helmet-head of Joey's cock between his full lips, and ran his tongue all over the sensitive knob.

"Oh gawd! That feels awesome!" Joey whimpered, spreading his legs. _I never imagined that having a guy suck me would feel so great! He does indeed have some skills! I don't care if this means I **am** gay! _ He stared as Craig bobbed his head up and down on the thick shaft, while using his agile tongue on the underside of his dick.

Craig continued for several minutes, nearly bringing Joey to orgasm twice, but pausing and gently pulling on his balls to ease him back. Then he sat up and wiped his mouth. "Is Kraggh giving you pleasure? Would you like to reciprocate on Kraggh's wand of magic?"

Despite being slightly annoyed at Craig's penchant for referring to himself in the third person, he did indeed want to try sucking his hot cousin. _I guess that seals it. His dick looks really cool, and compared to what I have seen of pictures of girls' parts, I would much rather suck on that thing._ "Yeah it felt awesome. I'll give it a try. But I have not done anything with a guy before."

"Do not worry, Kraggh will guide you!" As he spoke, Craig laid back on the bed, his legs spread wide apart.

Joey crawled over the tanned youth. He was dying to feel his cousin's hard fat dick, but first he wanted to touch Craig's amazing defined chest and abs, and his cute little nipples. He reached out and ran his fingers over the smooth toned skin of Craig's pecs.

"Hmmm, foreplay! Kraggh approves!" Craig said softly.

Joey could feel him trembling a little, so he ran his fingers over the boy's nipples, making the tender nubs stand up. _Craig has slightly darker skin than my paleness, and cute freckles on his chest._

"Oh yeah, that feels nice Joey." Craig smiled and looked up at his cousin with his big soft brown eyes, the persona abruptly dropped for the moment.

"You have a great body!" The Rooney nerd boy slid his hands over Craig's six-pack, then down to his crotch, with just a little wiry bush above his shaft. He wrapped his hand around the thick pulsing dick.

"Oh gosh yeah! Play with my cock dude!" Craig groaned and rocked his slim hips up.

Joey played with Craig's tight little balls while admiring his cousin's beautiful thick cut dick. Then he leaned in, held the base of the boy's cock, and gingerly licked the head. The shaft swelled in his hand and a little drop of precum appeared at the tip.

"Yeah… suck me buddy!" Craig begged.

Joey smiled shyly. He went in again and licked the firm spongy head, then engulfed it in his mouth. _Mmm, his precum tastes kinda good. Wow I can't believe I have my cousin's dick in my mouth! This is so wild! But… I love it._

"Ohh, gosh yeah man!" Craig shook all over. "Your hot mouth feels great!"

Encouraged, Joey sucked more of his cousin's steely cock into his mouth, bobbing on the first few inches while laving his tongue across the sensitive spot under the flared head. _Gosh this is so crazy! I love sucking on Craig! He's so hot!_ Then he felt Craig's hand on the back of his head.

"That's it, cousin, suck Kraggh's fat rod of power! Feed on my magic nectar!"

 _Oh we're back to that,_ Joey thought ruefully, but he kept at it, licking and sucking while playing with Craig's balls. After a few minutes though, he had to pull off, his jaw aching. "Sorry, got to rest a sec."

"It's cool dude, you are doing great for your first time! Would you… touch my butt?" He asked, suddenly sounding uncertain, but spreading his lean smooth thighs apart.

"Touch your butt?" Joey looked confused.

"Yeah, rub your finger on my butthole; it feels awesome! Haven't you ever tried that while jacking off?"

"No…" Joey said uncertainly. He had heard of gay guys putting their dicks in each other, but he didn't see how it could feel good for the guy on the receiving end. "But sure if you want."

"Great!" Craig raised his knees, making his muscular little ass more exposed.

Joey leaned in again and resumed sucking Craig's fat cock, to the happy moans of his cousin. Then he snaked a finger under the boy's balls, and found his tender little pucker with his fingertip.

"Fuck yeah!" Craig exclaimed with alarming loudness. "Probe my ass dude!"

Despite Craig's request, Joey just rubbed his little button while sucking more of his cock. The idea of sticking his finger inside Craig seemed… dirty.

After a couple more minutes, Craig was breathing harder. "I'm close, buddy! Where do you want my cum? Will you swallow it?"

Joey, eager to please, nodded while still slurping as he felt the cock swelling bigger. Then Craig gasped and Joey felt it throb in his mouth, and Craig's dick spat out a pulse of tangy cream. Joey swallowed as the hard pole fired several more spurts, then more flowed onto his tongue. He managed to swallow it all and eased off, licking the still-erect cock clean, then flopped back on his bed.

Craig was out of breath. "Gosh man that was awesome! You're a great cock-sucker. Let me get you off now." He crawled onto Joey and massaged his soft, smooth chest. He gently pinched the nerd boy's large conical nipples.

Joey gasped. It kind of hurt, but it was also intensely pleasurable. His cock jumped and his body shook.

"Ah you like that?" Craig leered. "You're so hot Joey. You don't even know how hot you are and how much pleasure you can experience. Kraggh can teach you." He slid one hand down into Joey's small bush then clasped his dick. "And this big cock is just wonderful…" He slid down while aiming the dick upward, and started licking the shaft with his large tongue.

"Gosh Craig, that feels so nice man." Joey writhed on the bed. _Oh gosh, oh… I can't believe I am doing this and how awesome it is!_

"It's 'Kraggh'," his cousin said with a smirk before taking the mushroom head of Joey's cock into his warm mouth and deftly flicking his tongue along the underside.

Joey clawed at the sheets as Craig brought him to the edge of climax, then he felt his cousin work a finger between his cheeks, probing for his anus. _What the heck…_ He spread his pale almost hairless legs, and felt Craig touch his tender sphincter. "Oh my god!" he yelped. "I'm cumming!" Joey hollered.

Craig smiled around his cousin's big cock, stroking the base while sucking hungrily on the head. As Joey thrust up, his large penis fired a spurt into Craig's eager mouth, then another and another. After Craig had pumped several shots out of him, the nerd boy collapsed on his bed in a sweaty, gasping heap. His cock was still hard, leaking a bit onto his flat tummy.

"Oh my god, dude, I never came like that before!"

The handsome Goth boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I Think you'll like the next thing even more."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, confused, and now feeling a little embarrassed, lying naked on his bed with Craig. _I just had sex with another boy, my cousin!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Parker was just about to pop out of his tunnel entrance when he heard voices in the room he shared with his older brother. _Who could Munch be talking to in our room? Surveillance mode! Must investigate!_

* * *

"I want you to fuck me with that awesome big cock." Craig grinned.

Joey whimpered. "I dunno, that sounds pretty intense."

But Craig wrapped his strong fingers around Joey's thick penis and gently milked it, making it fully erect again. "You really have a beautiful dick Joey. It's so long and thick, and that big head. It's even a little scary, but… I want it."

Joey looked up at his cousin, his glasses steaming as he felt a combination of renewed teen horn-dog lust with _is this weird?_ with _oh wow my cousin is hot and he wants me to do that?!_

"Dude, you will love it; it's better than a blow job. And I really want to feel this big fat cock inside me." Craig smiled seductively and squeezed Joey's dick. "I think Joey Junior wants it!" Then he said in his 'other' voice: "Kraggh will make you feel ecstasy you cannot imagine!" but then Craig smiled in a boyish way that Joey found irresistibly cute. _He has adorable freckles!_

"Okay, we can try, but you have to tell me what to do." Joey said, uncertain but also really turned on. _I can't decide if his 'Kraggh' act is annoying or turning me on!_

"That is not a problem! Kraggh knows all and will instruct you in the ways of male love and pleasure!" Craig grinned, jumped off the bed, and rummaged around in his elaborate Goth clothes for a moment.

Joey could not help staring at Craig's cute narrow little butt. His ass cheeks were round, perky and muscular looking, but his waist was so tiny. _Gosh, when did cousin Craig get so hot?_

Then Craig spun around and came back to the bed, with a little plastic bottle. "Lube," he explained to Joey's questioning look. "It makes it go in easier, especially big ones like yours." He winked.

 _Wow, how many guys has Craig been with? He is obviously pretty experienced. He has changed so much since we last saw him a year or so ago. They must teach you a lot of things at Magic Camp._ Joey looked up at his lean, sexy cousin as Craig slathered the cool, slippery stuff on Joey's dick, _(wow that feels great!)_ then reached around behind himself, apparently inserting some in his little butt. Craig closed his big brown eyes and sighed happily as he pushed the lube up inside his hole. Then he smiled down at Joey as he straddled the nerdy boy. He lowered himself towards Joey's lap, reached around and grabbed his cock, aiming it up, and said in a low voice "You may now enter Kraggh!"

Joey felt the head of his cock slide between Craig's muscular cheeks, then push against a tight opening. _Oh my god, I am about to fuck Craig!_ Even as he was thinking it, he saw his cousin force himself down on Joey's hard dick. He felt the head of his bare cock pop inside of Craig's tight ass and slide down a couple of inches. _Fuuuck! Oh my gawd Craig's ass feels so amazing and tight!_ _My… cock… is bare inside of Craig! It feels incredible!_ In the back of his mind, Joey realized he was using swear words, but he thought the situation warranted it. Joey grabbed Craig's narrow hips and held on.

Craig moaned and his own thick cock jumped upward as Joey slid up inside him. "Oh, god Joey, your cock is so fucking huge! I love it!" He put his hands on Joey's chest and stared down at him with his dark eyes. "Is Kraggh's ass good for you?"

"Oh gosh dude! It feels amazing!" Joey whined in his squeaky voice, which went higher as Craig moved his ass up and down on his throbbing teen cock. He saw Craig's dick jumping as he fucked himself on Joey's thick pole, and looking up at his sexy cousin was a vision Joey would not soon forget. He ran his hands over Craig's tight toned body, still hardly believing that his cousin had become so hot… _and that they were having sex!_

* * *

At the door to his tunnel, Parker whimpered, watching his kooky cousin (who it turned out was actually really hot under all that weird costume) and his goofy brother Joey (who was also really not that bad, and OMG he had a huge dick!) doing sex stuff. He crawled away as quietly as he could, which was difficult because his little boy penis was so hard in his pants. _I am so going to get Kraggh to 'seduce me' before he leaves… and then with Munch! I am so freakin' horny now!_ Yes, Parker probably knew more about sex (at least in his clever little mind) than his innocent brother Joey.

* * *

But Craig spied Parker watching them. _Hmm, adorable Parker is curious! He has the cutest little bum. Kraggh the Insidious will have his way with both Rooney brothers this week, many times!_

Craig leaned back and gripped Joey's soft smooth thighs, and slid down further onto his cousin's massive cock with a moan. He then began to fuck himself deeper on Joey's long dick, loving how the fat pole rubbed all the right places inside. _God he has a nice thick cock; I never would have expected cousin Joey to be so hung. I think he is even bigger than my teacher at Magic Camp._ His own cock was wagging and dripping clear precum on Joey's cute soft tummy and into his little black bush. "Kraggh is… enjoying… your large cock in… his magical ass…" He managed to moan. And then he finally sat all the way down onto Joey's lap. "Ohh, fuck you are so big dude!" He sighed. Still rocking back and forth a little, loving how the hard shaft moved inside him.

"Gosh Craig! Your ass is so amazing! I love it!" Joey grabbed Craig's hips and began to rock up into the boy. "Can I… cum inside you?"

Craig smiled. "I'd love it if you shot your load in me cousin. But if you wouldn't mind… playing… with my dick while you fuck me, so I get off… then you'll feel my ass squeeze you." Craig managed to say in between breaths as he rode up and down on Joey's monster spearing his ass.

Joey happily grabbed Craig's wagging thick penis and stroked it, using Craig's own precum as lube.

Craig, sweating and gasping, pistoned himself up and down on Joey, driving himself crazy with the feeling of his nerdy cousin's huge cock strafing his ass again and again. "Oh, god I am gonna…!" He moaned, and his cock swelled in Joey's hand, spurting out another cum, thinner and less volume, but no less intense.

His sphincter clamped on Joey, who gasped and came almost right after, his cock spewing up a load into Craig's tight little ass. "Oh, oh gosh!" Joey gasped as he felt like his orgasm was going on and on, his balls hurting as Craig's ass squeezed his dick.

A minute later and they were lying on Joey's bed, Craig on top of the nerdy boy, both still naked. Both were sweaty but finally catching their breath.

Joey felt nice but awkward, and Craig was nuzzling his neck. That also felt nice, and he realized he was getting hard again, still inside his cousin. "Uh, dude, 'Kraggh,' maybe we should clean up…"

"There is time," his cousin whispered. "I'll be here all week. And… you can call me Craig."

* * *

 _To be continued! Please review! Guests can review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kraggh the Insidious Visits, Chapter 2**

This story is in reference to the episode where cousin Craig visits to take Liv to the prom. Craig used to be a nerd but now he is a Goth incompetent magician who calls himself 'Kraggh the Insidious!' He is played by Cameron Boyce.

Note that this **NOT** linked by events to my other L &M story; that is a parallel universe. Also, this story is a tribute to Fan4Life07 (please contact me!), some will notice a few familiar lines and themes from their story.

* * *

 **Kraggh the Insidious! Chapter 2**

After taking a minute to catch their breath, Craig climbed off the bed and quietly got dressed.

Joey pulled a sheet over his naked body and watched Craig with a kind of sleepy admiration, still amazed at what a hot body his 15 year old cousin had, and that they had just had sex. Both boys were feeling a little shy after their wild play of a few minutes earlier.

At the door, Craig turned back to him and smiled. "I hope we can mess around again. That was _amazing_!" He said with the little smirk and jazz hands. Then he slipped out and down the hall to the guest room.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, until the evening when everyone had gone to bed.

Parker, after hearing Joey's soft snoring, slipped out of his bed and entered his tunnels. He went to the guest room, overcome by curiosity about Craig, after seeing him and Joey messing around earlier. He was wearing just a t-shirt and tightey-whiteys.

Though he was 3 years younger than Joey, Parker was already more sexually adventurous. Just recently he and Reggie had jacked each other, and even sucked each other a couple of times now. And in private, Parker had experimented with putting a carrot up his butt, which gave him even more intense orgasms. And now Parker was horny to do stuff with an older boy, and Craig seemed like a prime candidate.

The youngest Rooney peeked out of his tunnel entrance to see Craig sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and wearing only a little pair of black briefs. There were candles lit around the room, his eyes were closed, and he appeared to be meditating. Parker could see his chest expanding and contracting with his slow breaths. He hesitated, trying to decide if he was bold enough to try something. But then—

"Welcome Parker! I sense you there in your tunnel. Kraggh asks that you enter the domain of magic!"

Parker gasped and felt his cheeks get hot from embarrassment. How had Craig known he was there? Still he crawled out of his tunnel and padded quietly over to his cousin.

Craig opened his big brown eyes, smiled, and looked Parker up and down. "I sense that you have come here to explore the realm of personal pleasure."

"W-why do you say that?" Parker asked nervously, though he felt his little dick already getting hard in his briefs. He tried not to stare at the big bulge in Craig's small underwear.

"Because I saw you spying on Joey and me having an intimate encounter. Would you like to have a similar one with Kraggh?"

Parker tried to hide his look of alarm. _Busted!_ "Well… maybe…"

"Parker, you are so cute and sexy! Let Kraggh the Insidious teach you the ways of pleasure! Come closer!"

Parker obediently walked up so he was standing right in front of his cousin. Craig got on his knees in a fluid motion, then lightly ran his fingers over Parker's chest through his shirt. The boy trembled, but Craig said. "This will not do!" then took the shirt by the hem and pulled it up.

Parker raised his arms and allowed Craig to remove his shirt.

"Oh, much better." Craig said softly, as he caressed the boy's smooth bare chest and tummy. Then he slipped his fingers into the boy's underwear waistband. "This must go as well." He eased the briefs down, freeing Parker's steel hard four-inch dick and small balls. "Oh you are perfect!" He clasped the boy's dick in his hand, gently squeezing it.

"Ooooh! Gosh!" Parker whimpered, his body shaking from the pleasure of an older boy fondling him. "It's not as big as Joey's."

"No, but your brother has a very large cock. Have you played with it?"

"N-no…"

"Kraggh will have to remedy that! But for now it is just the two of us…" He leaned in and flicked his tongue over Parker's sensitive glans, making the boy shiver. Then he cupped Parker's perky little ass cheeks and took his young cock into his mouth.

"Ohh gawd!" Parker half shouted from the intense pleasure.

Craig sucked eagerly on the boy while kneading his firm little butt. He took the whole shaft in his mouth then bobbed up and down on the length before going back to just sucking on the flared head. After a few minutes he let the hard little rod slip out and sat back. "Feel good?"

"Oh yes!" Parker grinned.

Craig stood up. "Then you won't mind giving Kraggh some pleasure as well!"

Parker could see the outline of Craig's big penis inside his little bikini briefs an he knew what he had to do. He was excited, but also nervous to be doing it with an older boy. With trembling fingers he took hold of the waistband and eased it down. Craig's big dick caught on it and he hand to pull the briefs away, and then the fat sausage popped out, standing straight up. He slid the briefs down and Craig stepped out of them. He slowly knelt down and wrapped his hand around Craig's cock. He could barely get his fingers around it! The shaft was the same size around as a toilet paper tube! The helmet head was even larger, the rim of the glans flared out as it met the shaft. Parker was mesmerized by the thick cock in front of him. There was clear precum leaking from the slit.

"Ohhh, yesssss, Parker, your touch is delightful!" Craig moaned. "Now taste the magical nectar from my big wand!"

Parker smirked a little at his cousin's silly dramatics. But in a way it was also kind of hot. He looked up at Craig's lean muscular body as he leaned in and slowly laved the underside of his cousin's cock, bringing his tongue up to lap the sweet precum from the piss slit.

"Fuck, yeah Parker, that's nice! Suck on my fat cock buddy!" Craig dropped the act as he put his hand on the back of the Rooney boy's head, guiding him forward.

 _He's a lot thicker than Reggie, though not that much longer. Here goes!_ Parker opened his little mouth and took the big purple glans in, using his tongue on the underside as he tightened his lips around the big shaft.

"Yes! Parker you are a natural!" Craig gasped. "Now slide that hot little mouth up and down over Kraggh's rod of might!" He ran his fingers through the boy's hair but did not force him.

Parker leaned in, grabbed onto Craig's toned round ass cheeks, and started moving his mouth up and down on the big cock, trying not to choke.

"Oh, damn, Parker, your mouth feels so great! I think you suck better than your big brother! You're such a hot sexy boy!" Craig rambled on, as he started to rock forward, pushing his cock a little deeper into Parker's mouth.

But after a few minutes the boy pushed away and sat back. "Sorry dude but my jaw is sore, I gotta take a break!" He wiped the saliva from his mouth.

"No problem; why don't we get on my bed and I will take a turn pleasuring you again?" Craig gestured to the double bed. The guest room at the Rooney's was actually pretty nice, but the kids were never allowed in there. Craig took Parker's hand and led him to the bed, then guided the boy to lie on his back. Craig crawled on top of him and caressed the boy's baby-smooth chest, fondling his tiny pink nipples. Then he worked down to the boy's adorable four-inch cock and tight little smooth ball sack. He leaned down and took Parker's cock in his mouth again, and guided the boy to raise his slim legs and spread them.

Then Parker felt a finger worming between his legs, and then between his butt cheeks. As Craig sucked and licked his cock, a digit probed his little boy rosebud. "Ohhh! Gosh! What are you doing?" He gasped. It did feel great but he also didn't want Craig to know that he was experienced 'back there.'

Craig let Parker's hard nail slide from his mouth. "Just giving you a little extra excitement. As you saw from what your brother and I were doing, something in your butthole can be quite pleasurable." He lovingly groped Parker's cock and balls with one hand while his other wiggled a finger against his little sphincter. "You saw how much fun Joey and I had fucking."

"Yeah, you took Joey's big cock inside your butt! Didn't that hurt?"

"There is always some discomfort at first, but then it feels incredible. And it can be exciting to have another hot guy's big cock inside you. Would you like to try it?"

"You want to put that big dick in my butt?" Parker asked, affecting a scared tone. _I don't want to seem easy. Let's make him seduce me._ He thought.

"I would love to, and I promise it will give us both great pleasure. I will be slow and gentle, and I have a lubricant that will make my cock slip inside you nice and easy. If you like, you can sit on it, so you control how far my cock goes in your hot little ass."

"Well… okay." Parker continued his reluctant act, while his little dick was aching from the idea of getting fucked by sexy-goth Craig's thick older teen cock.

"Awesome!" Craig dug the lube out of his luggage, lay back on the bed, and coated his iron-hard rod. "Come on over and ride me, Parker!" He leered.

The youngest Rooney smiled nervously as he climbed over and straddled Craig. His cousin still looked rather exotic with his eyeliner and spiky black hair, but his big brown puppy eyes were cute, as were like his freckles, and his big mouth with those soft lips was so great…

"Gosh, Parker, you look so adorable!" Craig caressed his cousin's chest, then slid his hand down to fondle Parker's young cock as he looked up at the cute preteen boy poised over him. "I can't wait to be inside you! Want me to put some lube up your butt?"

"Yeah okay." Parker mumbled.

Craig squirted some of the clear stuff on his fingers, and slid them between the boy's slim legs, inserting a finger into the boy's tight little hole.

Parker moaned from the feeling of the cool gel and the digit worming into his little virgin butt. His boy-cock wagged up and down. "Oh, gosh!" _This is better than the carrot!_

Grinning, Craig worked two fingers in, while stroking Parker with his other lube-slick hand. The boy shook and his little bum clenched. "Ah feels good?" Craig asked with a smile.

"Y-yes." Parker managed to choke out.

"Now you are ready for Kraggh's big thick cock!" Craig eased his fingers out, and held the boy by the hips. "Now, sit down slow, reach around and aim my cock at your sweet boy-pussy."

Parker did as he was told, guiding Craig's rock-hard dick between his ass cheeks. I _'ve done this before with produce…_ He felt the blunt head at his little puckered hole and lowered his butt. At first his ass resisted, so he took a deep breath, tried to relax, and bore down onto the cock…

"Yeah, Parker, you look so sexy!" Craig whispered, running his hands up and down Parker's flanks. Then he felt the boy's little orifice open and his cock-head pushed inside. "Ohh yeah baby!" Craig gasped as the anal ring gripped him.

"Ohh gawd Craig!" Parker shuddered and held himself up so he didn't take any more of the thick shaft inside him. "Your cock is so big!" He was breathing hard, trying to adjust to the sharp pain of the thick intruder. Eventually though, the pain eased and his ass relaxed.

"Go as slow as you need Parker. Your ass feels sooo nice."

Parker moaned as he eased down on his cousin's fat dick. It was definitely bigger around than the small carrot he had used, but though it burned as he took it deeper inside his ass, it felt awesome. He grinned at Craig even as he shivered from that thick pole rubbing his prostate. "Oh gosh Craig, your dick feels awesome!" He whispered as he settled down on his lean cousin's lap. His little dick jumped up.

"Your tight ass feels even better!" Craig's hands caressed Parker's chest, and gently tweaked his little nipples.

Parker gasped and his ass clenched from the intense pleasure. "Oh gosh, ohhh…" He realized he was about to cum already, and rocked back and forth frantically on Craig's cock. With a whimper, he grabbed his dick and pumped it, and moments later he shook like he was having a seizure, and his little cock spat out a few shots of thin cum. "Oh, gawd!" He sighed as he caught his breath.

Craig looked up at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" He'd felt Parker's ass squeeze him and he was afraid that now the boy was done.

"Yeah, now I'm ready for round two!" Parker grinned. He rose up a few inches, letting most of Craig's hard cock slip out of his ass, then sank back down, feeling the fat pole fill him up again. "Oh yeah cousin, your cock feels so good inside me!" His young boy cock was still hard and wagging as he moved up and down on Craig's cock.

"Oh fuck, you are a hot little machine, Parker!" Craig groaned, loving the sweet grip of Parker's rectum around his cock. He reached down and fondled the boy's hard little dick and tight soft ballsack. "Ride my cock, you young stud!"

Needing some balance, Parker leaned forward and splayed his hands on Craig's lean toned pecs, loving the feel of muscle under his hands. He rocked slowly up and down so that Craig's meat pistoned in and out of his little ass. _He's not as hot as Dump Truck or anything but he has got some muscles! I wonder how big Dump Truck's cock is?_ _I wonder what it would feel like to have Joey's big brother cock inside me?_ Then Parker was distracted as he felt Craig's fat meat go a little deeper up his ass.

They went on for several minutes, slowly mating, until Craig wrapped his arms around Parker and whispered, "Let's try something else now that you are relaxed." And before waiting for an answer, he rolled up and guided the smaller boy onto his back. Parker's slim boy legs naturally wrapped around Craig's narrow waist as the teen was now on top.

Parker looked up at his cousin wide-eyed with his mouth open. "Ohhh! Wow!" He moaned. Then Craig raised his legs higher and wider, and Parker automatically grabbed his legs behind his knees, leaving his butt wide open.

Craig smiled as he thrust his thick cock deep into the boy. He looked down, watching his rod pumping in and out of Parker's cute little boy bum. _I am not going to last much longer…_

"Oh, gosh, Craig! I am getting close again!" Parker whimpered.

"Tell Kraggh the Insidious how much you love his big fat cock in your boy hole!" Craig demanded. "Beg for me to fuck you harder!"

"Please… Kraggh… fuck me! Fuck me hard with your big powerful staff!" Parker begged. He had that desperate needy look in his eyes. He reached up and pinched Craig's nipples.

"Yess, Kraggh will fulfill your wish, my sweet boy!" Craig muttered as he started to thrust harder and faster into the boy's abused ass. The bed creaked and rocked with their wild fucking action.

"I'm close again!" Parker's ignored little cock waggled in the air, dripping precum every time Craig slammed into his ass. The boy's whimpers and moans were almost continuous, with a high-pitched whine every time Craig bottomed out inside him, strafing his prostate.

"I'm close too buddy!" Craig gasped, as he thrust even faster, his smooth torso sheened with sweat.

"Ahhh!" Parker wailed, and he shook all over again, this time his cock just jumped and he had a shattering dry orgasm. His ass clamped onto Craig's dick, sending the older boy to his own high. His cock swelled and pumped a thick load up inside Parker's now deflowered ass.

Sweating and gasping, Craig flopped down onto his cousin, who was also panting. "Damn, Parker you got a hot ass."

"That was great, man." Parker whispered. "Your big dick felt great inside me."

"You know, your brother is bigger than I am…"

* * *

And at the door, Joey, awakened by the noise, was peering in and has seen his cousin on top of his little brother fucking him. He was shocked, but his dick was hard as steel. _Oh my gosh, Craig just fucked Parker? My little brother? And Parker liked it? Oh gosh I want to be with Parker! I want my little brother! I am so terrible!_

* * *

 _What happens next? I bet you can guess! Please review! We authors love reviews and they inspire us to write more._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kraggh the Insidious Visits, Chapter 3**

A Liv & Maddy Story.

This story is in reference to the episode where cousin Craig visits to take Liv to the prom. Craig used to be a nerd but now he is a Goth incompetent magician who calls himself 'Kraggh the Insidious!' He is played by the adorable freckled Cameron Boyce.

Note that this **NOT** linked by events to my other L &M story; that is a 'parallel universe.'

* * *

 **Kraggh the Insidious! Chapter 3**

 _At the door, Joey, awakened by the noise, was peering in and has seen his cousin on top of his little brother. They were naked and Craig was… fucking Parker! He was shocked, but his dick was hard as steel. Parker was begging Craig to fuck him harder._

Exhausted, and his little butt sore, Parker sneaked back to his bed, crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. Nearby, Joey was worried that his little brother had been taken advantage of by their weird cousin. He had seen Craig fuck little Parker! But Parker seemed to enjoy it, and go along willingly. Deep in Joey's heart, he was jealous. He wanted to be close to Parker like Craig had… his dick got hard thinking about them…

The next day everyone was busy. Joey had a math club meeting, Parker had karate. They saw Craig a few times besides meals, when he was apparently working on his magic act, and not doing too well. The back yard was smoky and reeked of sulfur.

Then that evening, while Joey was downstairs and Parker was in their room trying to do homework, the door to their bedroom silently opened. Craig stepped fluidly inside, wearing a tight black shirt and even tighter leather pants. Both showed off Craig's hot body. "Good evening cousin!"

"Hi 'Kraggh.' What's up? Parker tried very hard to act cool. _Gosh he looks hot. And has he gone a little less heavy on the eyeliner?_

"Kraggh the Insidious has an idea. Why don't you and Joey join me in my room tonight, say, midnight?" Craig grinned. "We could have… a pleasurable experience… together."

Parker swallowed. "You mean all three of us mess around together?"

"Yes, won't that be exciting? I know you and your brother both have secret desires, and Kraggh can help you fulfill them."

"Ohh-kay. I'll ask him." Parker was nervous and excited, but was also trying really hard not to smirk. _Why is Craig still doing his weird goth talk? Though there is something about it._

"Excellent! Kraggh the Insidious will see you then!" Craig grinned with his huge mouth and slipped out, the door closing behind him.

 _At least he has that door-opening trick down, if nothing else._ Parker thought to himself. But he already had a boner, just thinking about what might happen later that night.

Joey came upstairs awhile later and flopped on his bed.

Parker spun around to face his brother. "Hey Munch, Craig wants us to come to his room at midnight."

Joey sat up, looking frightened. When he spoke his voice went up a couple of octaves. "He does? Both of us!? Did he say why?"

Parker smiled. Of course he knew that Joey and Craig had messed around earlier yesterday, but he didn't know that Joey had spied on him and Craig, so he was not sure what Joey would be into. "Yeah he says he wants to show us something."

Joey gulped. "Oh. Okay. Well, that Craig is kind of an odd duck."

"Yeah, but he can be kind of fun. I like some of his magic tricks." Parker gave Joey his most mischievous smile.

"Well, okay, I guess we should indulge our guest." Joey said with an exaggerated inflection.

"Cool; I'm gonna take a nap!" Parker then stripped to a t-shirt and his little blue briefs and flopped down on his bed. "Wake me when it's time!"

Just before midnight, Joey (who was so nervous and excited that he could not sleep) gently shook Parker. "It's time!" He whispered. He was wearing a kitty t-shirt and boxers.

Parker rubbed his eyes and smiled up at Joey. "Cool, let's take my tunnels so we can be secret."

Joey still did not fully understand how his little brother's bizarre tunnels worked, but he soon found himself in a small dark passage with his face practically in Parker's cute little butt, with a dim light ahead of them. _How do these tunnels fit in this house?_ And then he heard a voice from the room beyond.

"Welcome cousins! Please enter Kraggh's Place of Pleasure!"

Parker swung the grate open and somersaulted into the room, landing on his feet. Joey entered more clumsily.

Sitting cross-legged once again in the center of the room was Craig, this time wearing nothing but some leather bracelets and a studded leather collar. His thick, cut six inch cock with its large mushroom head was already hard and sticking up, almost vertical and against his flat smooth tummy. He'd pulled a big fluffy duvet off the bed, spread it out on the floor, and was sitting in the middle of it.

 _Gosh, he actually looks really freakin hot._ Joey had to admit. _And wow Craig has big feet; I never noticed that! My feet are size 11 and his look a couple sizes bigger._

"Joey and Parker, welcome!" Craig opened his big brown eyes and smiled at the brothers.

Parker giggled nervously, but he was also staring at Craig's naked sexy teen body, and he got an instant boner. "Hi 'Kraggh'." He said, deliberately over-pronouncing the stage name.

"Why don't you join me here and meditate for a moment, but first you should also be free of the burden of clothing. Please undress each other."

Joey looked at Parker and gulped. "Each other?"

But Parker just rolled his eyes, grabbed the hem of Joey's t-shirt, and started to pull up on it. "C'mon Munch!"

With a little whine, Joey bent over so Parker could get his shirt off, revealing his soft pale smooth torso. Then he more tenderly helped Parker out of his shirt, revealing the younger boy's already more toned chest and beginning abs.

"Very nice; continue!" Craig said in an almost hypnotic voice. Joey glanced over and saw Craig's dick jump a little all on its own.

Parker was a little more nervous as he hooked his thumbs in Joey's boxers. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, go for it bro, if that's what you want."

Parker grinned then and yanked Joey's baggy boxers down. The older Rooney's big fat seven-inch cock sprang up, already hard. "Wow Munch, you are pretty big!" Parker said in an honest admiring tone.

"Um, thanks?" Joey sank down to his knees and put his fingers in the waistband of Parker's boy-briefs. He was trembling. He could see that his little brother must already be hard from the bulge in the fabric. He eased the briefs down, and Parker's dick caught on the waistband for a moment before it popped out, and his cute 4-inch cock wagged right up, pretty much eye-level with Joey. Parker was still naturally smooth, no pubes yet. Joey gulped and looked up at his brother. His little balls were held in a tight sack. "Wow, yours is really nice, Parker." _Gosh, I am hot for my twelve-year-old brother! But he's so freakin' cute!_

"Thanks, Munch, you too." Parker said softly, smiling shyly. His cute cock twitched.

"You both look so sexy!" Craig said as he rose to his feet. "Parker, why don't you play with my cock while Joey watches. Let him know that you are comfortable with sexual play."

"Oh gosh." Joey whispered as Parker crawled over to Craig's naked body and wrapped his small hand around their cousin's thick teenage cock.

"Oh yes Parker, that feels nice!" Craig sighed. "Now lick it. Lick my cock while Joey watches us." Craig urged him in a soft, sultry voice. He looked over at the older Rooney boy, seeing how Joey stared at them, slowly stroking his own big cock.

Parker held the base of Craig's dick, leaned down and licked the tip of the large mushroom head. Then he laved his tongue over the glans, around the corona, and up and down the thick shaft.

"Oh yes, Parker! That feels wonderful! Now, take my _cock_ in your warm mouth."

The younger Rooney looked up at Craig, then opened his mouth and slowly took the big head between his lips. He slithered his tongue along the sensitive underside of Craig's pulsing dick.

Craig shuddered visibly. "Your mouth is magical, Parker!" He whispered, running his hand through the boy's hair as Parker eagerly licked then sucked on Craig's fat young dick.

Parker bobbed up and down over the top, slurping the big flared head. His own little dick wagged in the air. He was super-excited to be here with his goofy brother and sexy Craig. As he sucked be began to taste a little of Craig's sweet precum leaking out of his cock. He flicked his tongue across the slit to get every drop.

Meanwhile, Joey stroked his own dick, moaning softly as he watched his little brother suck his cousin's thick cock.

Craig smiled at him. "Oh yes Joey, you like watching Parker pleasure me. You like seeing your little brother's mouth sucking on my cock? Why don't you come over here and suck on Parker's delightful little dick? It is quite tasty and needs attention."

Joey felt a little creeped-out but also turned on. He crawled over, and spread Parker's smooth slim legs. "Is it okay if I…" He gulped.

Parker took his mouth off of Craig's cock. "Yeah, Munch, go for it!" He paused in his sucking to watch his big brother.

Joey tenderly grasped the base of Parker's cock. Joey thought it looked so cute as he touched the warm, firm shaft. "Oh gosh Parker your dick is so nice." He grazed his fingertips over the four-inch shaft, making it jump.

"Joey, suck your little brother's cock!" Craig whispered.

Joey knelt down and guided Parker's perfect young dick to his mouth. He had dreamed of this and now sucked his younger brother eagerly. He grabbed Parker's cute little butt and sucked his whole cock down to the root, then pulled it back to just the flared head, sucking hard while flicking his tongue under the head. Joey felt so turned on but guilty. He held on to Parker's slim hips as he bobbed up and down on his sibling's tender penis.

"Oh yeah munch!" Parker, still holding Craig's hard dick, shook and whined as Joey sucked on him, taking all of his small cock in his mouth.

"Excellent!" Now, Joey stand up, and Parker, suck on Joey's _enormous_ cock!" Craig leaned forward, his gaze intense.

"It's okay buddy" Joey whispered as he rose to his feet, his large cock wagging. Parker scooted over on his knees and aimed his big brother's huge cock down to his mouth.

"I have been wanting to do this, Munch." Parker said just before he took the large head of Joey's cock between his lips.

"Oh, gosh! Yeah bro!" Joey moaned in a high voice. Parker's little mouth felt so good on his dick, his soft lips pursed around his shaft. Not to mention looking down and seeing that it was his cute brother sucking on his big thick cock.

Parker backed off and licked his brother's cock, while looking up at Joey with his big brown eyes. Then he took the head and about half of the fat shaft into his mouth.

"Oh gosh!" Joey whined, feeling so excited and yet guilty that his cute little brother was sucking on his dick. He caressed Parker's head and shoulders.

"Oh yes! That is so hot! Parker sucking his brother's large cock!" Craig whispered as he pinched one of his nipples with one hand and groped his heavy balls with the other. After a couple more minutes he got down on the floor again. "Now let us enter the mystical triangle. Joey, you suck Parker. Parker, you suck me, and I shall suck on Joey's beautiful large cock."

The three boys maneuvered on the floor, and soon they were eagerly groping and sucking each other. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and slurping. Craig fingered Joey's little ass and was pleased to see and feel the others quickly follow his lead. He saw Parker's hips jump as Joey slid a finger between his ass cheeks.

Then Craig pulled off Joey and called a stop to it before someone came. "Now, Parker get on your hands and knees. Show your brother what a cute little ass you have." Craig leered.

Parker complied, actually lowering to his elbows on the duvet, so his perky little butt was more exposed.

Now Joey, get in there and lick Parker's little ass!" Craig ordered, smiling crookedly as he fondled his cock.

Joey whimpered but got behind Parker and spread his cute little ass cheeks, revealing the pre-teen's perfect pink little rosebud. _Gosh Parker you have a cute butt!_ He thought as he leaned in and tentatively licked Parker's hole.

"Ohhh gosh Munch!" Parker moaned and shook. Something about the fact that it was his brother rimming him made it more exciting for the boy. "Yeah! Eat me bro! That feels so good!"

Craig couldn't just watch any longer. He crawled over in front of Parker, guided him up on his hands, then presented his cock to the boy. Parker obediently took the flared head between his lips and sucked, even as Joey chowed down more aggressively on his ass, licking and probing his little boy anus with his tongue.

Parker's little cock wagged and even dripped out a few drops of clear precum as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Parker's balls were barely able to produce cum, but the last day or so of excitement had stimulated his little nuts into action. _Oh gawd, I can't believe I am here with Joey licking my butt and my crazy cousin Craig pushing his big dick in my mouth! I wish Reggie could see this!_

"Let us move to the bed! It is time for the joining." Craig eased his wet cock out of Parker's mouth, got out the bottle of lube and laid back on the large bed. "Now come here Parker and sit on my cock just like you did last night. But Parker, this time your brother gets to watch us mating. And this time face away from me, so Joey can watch my cock enter your ass and he can see your beautiful hard penis as you ride me."

The younger Rooney jumped on the bed obediently while Joey stood nearby, his large cock wagging and standing up high.

Craig's cock was about six inches long and very thick, and it had a very large flared head. Joey's cock might be an inch or so longer but the head was not as big. So when small twelve year old Parker first allowed Craig inside him it was a big deal to take the large mushroom glans through his anal ring. It hurt, but once inside, that large flared cock head raked against his boy-prostate with every thrust, driving Parker to the most intense orgasm he had ever had. So despite the initial pain he was desperate to have that shattering orgasm again. And to have his dorky-cute older brother watch was somehow even more exciting for the pre-teen genius.

Parker crouched on the bed on his knees on front of Craig, both of them facing Joey. Craig stroked his thick cock with lube, then inserted a finger into Parker.

The boy closed his eyes and shook as Craig's lubricated digit moved in and out of his rectum.

"How does that feel, Parker?"

"Good; feels good." Parker said in a low voice.

Craig sat back on a cushion on the bed, gently held Parker's slim hips and pulled him backwards, towards him. "Excellent, now, kneel over me and lower your butt…"

Parker positioned himself over Craig, and the slim, hunky magician held his hips and supported him as the boy got on his feet and crouched over his lap. Parker reached around and held Craig's hard cock and guided it to his little pucker. Then he eased down…

"Ohhh gosh!" Parker moaned as he sank down on Craig's thick bare cock and the huge fat head entered his rectum. It felt even better than the last time, sliding up inside him, filling his ass, rubbing his little prostate. Parker's cock jumped up and bobbed as he settled onto Craig's lap. "Oh yeah! Gosh you are big!" Parker's voice cracked between his new deeper one to a squeak as his ass stretched again to take on Craig's big cock.

Joey stared as his cute, smart, innocent brother lowered himself onto Craig's bare cock, and felt his own dick jump and leak precum. Because Parker's balls were still small and tight in their sack, he could see Craig's thick cock sliding in and out of his brother's stretched ass.

"Joey, watch my cock slide into Parker's cute little ass. He's so warm and tight around my thick cock!" Craig continued in his low, hypnotic voice, smiling and staring at Joey as Parker fucked himself on Craig's cock. "You like watching me fuck your cute little brother, don't you Joey? You like watching Khraag's cock slide into Parker's cute little ass? Your brother is so tight, and so hot, he loves to be fucked. Look at how hard his little boy cock is. I can make him have many orgasms. How do you like being fucked, Parker?"

Craig fondled Parker's hard young dick as the boy, seemingly in a horny trance, rode up and down on his cock. "Oh Kraggh! I love your cock inside me!

"Oh fuck yes Parker! Sit down on my Rod of Lordly Might!"

Joey whimpered and masturbated, watching his cousin fuck his brother, Craig's bare cock sliding in and out of Parker's pink little ass.

"Yes, Parker your ass is so tight and delicious! Move up and down on my cock as your horny brother watches us making love." Craig ran his hands up and down Parker's lean flanks then up to his chest, finding his little pink nipples, even as the boy kept riding up and down on Craig's thick cock.

"Oh gawd, Kraagh, your cock feels so good in my butt! Fuck me sir!" Parker moaned as he rode up and down on Craig's cock. When he went balls-deep, he wiggled his little ass around, making Craig's cock rub his prostate.

"Come here Joey and suckle on Parker as he approaches his orgasm! Taste his sweet nectar as I breed him with my cum."

"Oh gosh I am cumming!" Parker whimpered and shot a few clear jets of clear, sweet cum as Joey sucked on his little penis. But he stayed hard as Joey milked his sweet young cock, drinking the boy's emissions.

* * *

The night is young, more to cum...

So how did you like the new chapter? Was Craig a little creepy but sexy? And you know soon Parker and Joey... Please review and share.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kraggh the Insidious Visits, Chapter 4**

A Liv & Maddy Story.

This story is in reference to the episode where cousin Craig visits to take Liv to the prom. Craig used to be a nerd but now he is a Goth incompetent magician who calls himself 'Kraggh the Insidious!' He is played by the adorable freckled Cameron Boyce.

Note that this **NOT** linked by events to my other L &M story; that is a 'parallel universe.'

* * *

 **Kraggh the Insidious! Chapter Four**

 _As you might recall from Chapter Three…_

Joey whimpered and masturbated, watching his cousin fuck his brother, Craig's thick cock sliding bareback in and out of Parker's pink little ass. _This is so wrong but man it is hot, and Parker seems to like it!_

"Yes, Parker, your ass is so tight and delicious! Move up and down on my cock as your horny brother watches us making love." Craig ran his hands up and down Parker's lean flanks then up to his chest, finding his little nipples, lightly pinching them even as the boy kept moving up and down on Craig's fat cock, his young hard dick wagging.

"Oh gawd, Kraggh, your dick feels so good in my butt! Fuck me!" Parker moaned as he rode slowly up and down on Craig's cock. When he went balls-deep, he wiggled his little ass around, making Craig's wide cock rub his prostate. _Gosh, I swear Craig's dick feels even better than yesterday, and it's kind of wild that Joey is watching us and stroking his big dick._

Craig leered at the older Rooney brother. "Come here, Joeee, and suckle on Parker as he approaches his orgasm! Taste his sweet nectar as I breed him with my magical cum."

Joey rushed onto the bed and put his mouth over Parker's wagging little penis as his brother kept riding on Craig's fat cock. He fondled Parker's cute little balls.

"Oh gosh, I am cumming!" Parker whimpered and shot a few jets of clear, sweet cum as Joey sucked on his little penis…

* * *

 _And now we continue!_

Parker stayed hard as Joey suckled on his young cock, drinking the boy's emissions. Joey fondled his brother's tight little ball-sack and then moved his fingers down to feel where Craig's fat cock was still pumping slowly in and out of Parker's stretched rectum.

"Oh yes Parker! I felt your ass tighten around my hard cock!" Craig sighed. "Your snug boy pussy feels delightful! I am cumming!"

"Yeah, keep fucking me Kraggh! Your cock feels so hot in my butt!" Parker sighed. Resting on Craig's lap as he recovered from his orgasm.

Craig held Parker's waist and thrust up hard into him as he shot a load into the boy's ass. "Oh gawd yes! Parker, your ass is perfection! I am firing my magical cum deep inside you!" Craig moaned and rocked his hips up, sending his cock deeper into Parker, where it swelled thicker as he shot several spurts of cum up into the boy.

The twelve-year old gasped as Craig's fat cock raked his already tender prostate. He shook as he had a mini aftershock orgasm, his balls unable to make any more semen.

Craig sighed and relaxed as Parker eased off of him. Craig's fat cock, still semi-hard, popped out of the boy's hole and flopped onto his ridged abs. He held Parker's hip for a moment and wiped his little bright pink anus with a towel where some of Craig's cum was leaking out.

"Parker, would you like your big brother to fuck you with that big sexy cock of his?" Craig leered with that huge mouth.

Parker grinned. "Yeah Munch, you want some of this?" He cutely wiggled his skinny little butt at Joey. The older Duncan got a glimpse of Parker's anus between his perky toned cheeks, still bright pink after Craig's fucking. Then Parker rolled on his back on the edge of the bed and raised his slim, smooth legs.

"Joey, you have to try Parker's ass, it is heaven!" Craig goaded.

Parker looked up at his big brother. "Do it, Munch! Put that big dick in me, please!"

"Yesss, Joey, insert your large penis into Parker! Magic!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Parker!" Joey whispered, even as he crawled between Parker's smooth legs and stroked his hard cock with some lube.

"Yesss, Joey, fuck your sexy little brother! Give him all of that long thick penis!" Craig urged, his cock rising again. He crawled next to Parker and caressed his chest.

Joey looked down at his adorable little brother, his boy-cock stiff, his cute little smooth balls pulled up tight, and his anus pink and gaping slightly after Craig's fucking. He aimed his hard cock down, and leaned forward. The head and an inch slid into Parker's hole.

"Oh Munch!" Parker moaned as Joey entered him. Joey was even thicker than Craig, but his cock head was not as big, so the initial entry was not so tough on the boy. His cock as still hard and jumped as Joey pushed in.

Joey rocked his hips forward, pushing his big cock further into his little brother's cute ass, moaning from the tightness of it. "Oh, gosh Parker, you feel so good!" Joey whimpered in his high, tight voice, as he slowly pistoned his thick seven-inch cock. He loved the sight of his bare cock sticking between Parker's little smooth buns, moving in and out.

"Oh jeez, Joey, your dick feels a lot bigger than Craig's inside my butt!" Parker groaned. "I love it!"

After several thrusts, Joey had worked his dick all the way inside his baby brother, pressing his pubes against Parker's little balls. "Parker your ass is so snug around me! Does it feel okay?"

"Oh, Munch! Oh!" Parker gasped out as Joey's big cock stretched his rectum and moved deeper inside his little twelve-year-old ass than Craig's had. "Gosh, yes! Your cock is big!" Parker gasped, his little dick wagging back and forth.

"Oh gosh Parker! Your… ass… is so wonderful and tight!" Joey managed to say as he nearly came and had to pause. The boys looked at each other and felt up each other's chests, and Joey fondled Parker's little dick, then resumed slowly pumping his cock in and out of his little brother's amazing butt.

"Damn, Joey, your big… cock… feels good." Parker grinned. "Keep fucking me just like that. Push your cock in me!"

Joey whimpered, turned on by his little brother talking dirty and complimenting him, and then feeling really guilty. But he grabbed Parker's ankles, leaned in and fucked his little smart brother deeper.

"So hot!" Craig mumbled, stroking himself.

"Oh yeah Joey! Fuck meeee!" Parker shuddered with another dry orgasm, loving the fact that his little balls were drained now and it was as intense as his old dry cums before he'd hit puberty. "Can I ride on you like I did Craig?"

Uh, okay." Joey was still trembling from a near orgasm as Parker had a dry cum and his little butt had clenched on his dick.

"Cool, just lay back." Parker crawled on top of his brother's lap, facing him, knees spread wide, as Joey reclined.

"Oh, gosh!" Joey watched, entranced as his slim little brother lowered himself onto his cock, taking his big dick up inside his little skinny ass. "Oh gosh Parker! Ohhh! Your little butt feels so nice buddy!" Joey whispered. Parker's rectum was like a warm glove enveloping his hard throbbing teen muscle. He looked down between Parker's slim legs to watch his thick cock slide up into the boy.

Parker shook all over as he settled balls-deep on Joey's big thick cock. His own little dick jumped and smacked against his flat tummy. "Damn, bro that cock feels awesome inside me!" Parker grinned boyishly, a stark contrast to the fact that he and his brother were naked, and Parker was straddling Joey's lap with his big brother's large penis stuck far up his little pre-teen ass. Not to mention the fact that Joey's cock was sliding bareback inside Parker's stretched boy-chute, its movements lubed by their cousin Craig's cum. "Oh yeah Munch, this is great!" Parker grinned as he rode up and down on Joey's cock, his little dick wagging.

"Bro, you feel amazing!" Joey whispered as he fondled Parker's smooth chest, then cupped his hands around the boy's perky little ass. "I am gonna cum soon!"

"Cool, bro! Cum inside me like Kraggh did!" Parker fucked himself harder on Joey's cock. "Your big dick is gonna make me cum again!" He gasped, moving faster.

"Oh god yeah Parker! Ride my… cock!" Joey moaned, now thrusting up to meet Parker's downward moves. "I am close bro!"

Parker's little dick smacked Joey's tummy and their bodies slammed together again and again, the brothers gasping… then Parker had another dry orgasm, his anal ring clamped on Joey's dick, and the older Rooney let out a choked cry as his cock swelled, then fired several shots up into his brother's rectum. Parker lay down on Joey's heaving chest and the boys caught their breath.

"That was very hot!" Craig grinned. "Now Joey, I would like to fuck your bubble-butt!"

"Go for it guys; I'm beat!" Parker crawled off of his brother and sprawled across the bed on his back.

Joey sighed. "Okay, how do you want to do it?" He was kind of nervous; in all this crazy sex he had not been fucked yet, just fingered.

"Get on all fours and I will fuck you doggie!" Craig grinned. "I promise I will be gentle; I know you are a virgin. It will be magical!" Craig smirked. "I hope you are also okay with me fucking you bareback; It is the most pleasurable way."

Joey nodded and did as he was told, while Craig slicked up his cock again, then he slid a lubed finger into the older Rooney's soft pale butt.

"Ohh! Yeah that feels kind of nice." Joey moaned. It felt a little uncomfortable until Craig touched his prostate, then he shivered and his cock jumped, growing fully hard again.

"You are so tight, Joey. Your as is going to feel as good as Parker's around my thick magical cock!" Craig muttered, even as he worked two fingers inside the nervous older Rooney.

Slender, sinewy Craig climbed on soft smooth Joey, and aimed his thick cock into the older teen's virgin ass.

"Oh yeah Joeeee your ass is so sweet and tight!" Craig moaned, dragging out Joey's name as he sometimes did when he was 'Kraggh.' He thrust his over six inches of thick bare cock into the older Rooney boy's ass as deep as he could, his hips smacking Joey's soft butt.

"Oh gosh!" Joey moaned. He had to admit that Craig's bare cock really felt great in his ass, sliding in and out, stretching his rectum, the big head strafing against his prostate. His own big cock was hard again, wagging, sometimes hitting his belly and spitting out precum on the bedspread as Craig owned his ass.

"You like to be fucked, don't you, Joey?" Craig half-whispered in Joey's ear as he hunched over the teenager, his slim hips rocking back and forth slowly as he mated with the older boy. Craig made sure to push his cock in deep, making it rub against Joey's prostate. "You like Kraggh the Insidious dominating you… mounting you… fucking you with my thick bare cock?"

"Oh yes, Kraggh! I love your fat… cock inside me!" Joey whimpered. "Fuck me!" His own big cock, hard and dripping precum, swung to and fro as Craig thrust harder into his ass again and again, Craig's balls smacking his.

Parker watched this scene, legs wide, edging his hard dick. He reached under his balls and fingered his little hole, a little sore after being fucked twice.

Craig looked over at him. "Does it turn you on to watch me fuck your big brother?"

Parker nodded. There was something exciting about seeing slender sinewy Craig hunched over his soft, compliant brother, fucking him, mounting Joey… Craig had his arms around Joey, thrusting, rocking his hips, and pinching Joey's nipples.

Joey was still feeling a little weird and embarrassed even after all that had already happened, but here he was on his hands and knees, weird but sexy Craig on top of him and mating with him like he was a female dog, while his little brother Parker watched them.

Craig leaned back then, opening a space between his hips and Joey's butt, so Parker could see his cock pump in and out of the older Rooney boy's soft pale ass. "Come here and feel my hard cock as I fuck Joey, then reach in and feel how hard your brother is. He loves being fucked!"

Parker crawled over and felt his brother's hard cock, and then Craig's as it pumped into Joey's ass. It was kind of wild to see them fucking like this. He ran his fingers over Craig's tight defined abs and his muscular chest. "You have such a hot body, Kraggh!"

"Thank you, Parker!" Craig thrust his cock into Joey's ass as deep as he could, while Joey just moaned and pushed back, his big dick wagging to and fro as he raised his soft butt up to take Craig's stud cock into his ass.

"Parker, why don't you go to Joey's head and have him suck your beautiful penis?" Craig suggested, not pausing in his slow deep thrusts into Joey's ass. "Joey, suck your little brother as I fuck you. Oh yes, perfect!"

The younger Rooney scooted over on his knees to his dick was right in Joey's face. "Want some more of this?" He grinned.

"I could never get enough of you, Parker." Joey said in a soft voice before guiding the boy's cute cock to his mouth.

"Oh god, Joey" Parker moaned he watched and felt his big goofy brother take his cock between his lips. He could feel Joey's agile tongue lapping at his cock as he bobbed up and down on the shaft. Parker rocked back and forth, face-fucking his brother.

"Joey, This is called 'spit-roasting' because you are impaled on my cock on one end, and by your brother's beautiful cock on the other!" Craig grinned as he slowly pumped his thick rod in and out of Joey's cute little bum. His bare cock made a hot squishing sound as he pushed it deep into the teen.

"Feels awesome, Munch!" Parker moaned, his little dick hard as steel again. He held Joey's head and thrust into his mouth.

Craig smiled at Parker across Joey's back as they had their way with the submissive cute nerd.

Finally Joey had to back off Parker's cock. "Fuck me, Craig!" Joey moaned, lowering his head down onto a pillow as Craig rose up and fucked him harder. "I'm getting close!"

"I am too!" Craig declared. He grabbed Joey's hips tight and started to pound his soft ass hard and fast. Then Craig's abs tightened and he gasped, and thrust one more time into Joey, shaking as he unloaded. "Oh gosh Joey, I am cumming! Your ass is nice, almost as nice as Parker's!"

Joey moaned, feeling Craig's cock swell inside him and spit out jets of warm cum. Then he felt Parker's small hand around his cock, stroking him. Between the sensations, he hit his climax. "Oh god, I'm cumming again!"

"Shoot it Munch!" Parker whispered as he stroked his brother's slick cock. He crawled under his brother and got the swollen head of Joey's cock between his lips just as he started to shoot.

"Ohhh! Gosh Parker!" Joey whimpered as he felt his little brother suck the cum from his sensitive cock.

Craig eased out of Joey and they all rested for a few minutes. Then Craig suddenly said "Back to your room, my cousins! Rest! But return tomorrow at midnight, and I will have a surprise for you! Magic!"

* * *

 **Please review!** _And next chapter coming soon, a special detention guest star!_


	5. Chapter 5 A new visitor

**Kraggh the Insidious Visits, Chapter 5**

A Liv & Maddy Story.

This story is in reference to the episode where cousin Craig visits to take Liv to the prom. Craig used to be a nerd but now he is a Goth incompetent magician who calls himself 'Kraggh the Insidious!' He is played by the adorable freckled Cameron Boyce.

 ** _Warning_** _! Warning: Incest! Gay sex! If that creeps you out or offends you, turn back now. Do not read it! You have been warned._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I do not own any of theses characters or actors, or make any claim on their behavior._

 **Kraggh the Insidious! Chapter Five**

 _As you might recall from Chapter Four…_

Craig/Kraggh (played by adorable Cameron Boyce) eased out of Joey and they all rested for a few minutes. Then Craig suddenly said "Back to your room, my cousins! Rest! But return tomorrow at midnight, and I will have a _very big_ surprise for you! Magic!"

The brothers, feeling shy and weird, pulled on their underwear and crawled back to their bedroom. The hardly spoke the next day, but both were secretly excited.

The next night, the Rooney Brothers returned to Craig's room, excited and a little nervous about what the 'surprise' would be.

"I hope it's not more magic tricks." Joey muttered as they crawled through Parker's tunnels.

"Naw, I think it's gonna be some new idea for us messing around, otherwise, why would we have to show up at midnight?"

"True." Joey admitted, though he was not convinced. However, his dick was hard as steel already, just thinking about playing again with Craig and Parker. _I hate to admit it, but putting my dick bare in Parker's cute bum was the most exciting thing ever! But it was also wild watching Craig fucking Parker, his nice thick penis sliding in and out, and Parker was hard, gosh…_

They arrived at the room and climbed out. As before, Parker tumbled gracefully and Joey managed to stumble out.

Craig was sitting on the floor cross-legged again, and wearing only black transparent mesh bikini briefs. "Welcome, sexy Rooney Brothers!" He said in his best 'Kraggh' voice, but he smirked a little as he said it.

"Hey, Kraggh!" Parker said enthusiastically. He noticed that Kraggh was not wearing much makeup, and his wavy hair looked… normal, not all spiky. _What's going on? Wow, he has all these cute freckles… he's really awfully handsome, and with that muscular body…_

"First, you can call me 'Craig' if you want. And yes, I was kind of tired of dealing with the makeup and hair." Craig grinned with his large sexy smile.

Parker smiled back. "Craig, you look even hotter just the way you are now! Your freckles are really… cute."

Craig smiled. "Thanks, Parker, that's nice of you to say. But I still like magic, and I have a special gift for you Rooneys!" Craig jumped to his feet (his dick bouncing in the mesh bikini briefs) and stood next to his big tall cabinet, which he had previously attempted to use to make Joey disappear from Willow.

"Ohh! What?" Parker gasped eagerly. He clapped his hands together and hopped up and down, making his young dick bounce in his briefs.

"What indeed?" Joey sounded more skeptical. But he had trouble not staring at Craig's toned, defined young body, and the big bulge in those tiny mesh briefs. He could see Craig's thick cock hard in the small confinement. He felt his own penis throbbing in his underwear just looking at Craig. _He does look cuter without the silly hair and makeup. And what a hot toned body he has. Our cousin is kind of a hottie! Gosh, I hope he wants to fuck me again. I loved that dick in me. And I hope he makes me fuck Parker again. Oh, man, Parker…_

Craig waved his hands in front of the box and exclaimed "Magic!" There was a puff of smoke, the cabinet opened, and out stepped…

"Dump Truck!" Parker gasped.

In the flesh, it was the hunky, handsome, kind-of scary guy who ruled high school detention. Parker worshipped him; Joey feared him… just a little. The famous miscreant was wearing his orange detention overall and Doc Marten boots. He had great hair spiked up, his overall was unzipped to the waist, and his bare, smooth, very muscular chest was visible underneath.

"How did he do that?" Joey gasped. _What is happening!?_

"Woah! How did I get here?" Dump Truck exclaimed, then looked around. "Yo, Gumball Machine! Rocket Nerd!" He smiled and nodded to Parker and Joey, not seeming overly fazed by the fact that he had apparently been transported here, not to mention that the other boys were all in their underwear. Then he looked at Craig. "And you are the magician Kraggh from the Prom!" He grinned at the youth.

Craig bowed. "Kraggh the Insidious, at your service. Or you may call me simply Craig."

"Yeah I bet!" Dump Truck nodded. "You know, I am not overly fond of magic, but in your case I will make an exception." He looked appraisingly at the three boys. "I also see that I am overdressed!" And with that, the hunky older teen shrugged out of the top of his overalls, leaving them hanging low on his waist and revealing his very muscular upper body, and the top of what looked like black briefs. He put his hands on his hips right where that 'V' muscle descended from his hips, down into his underwear to his hidden crotch.

Joey realized that he was ogling Dump Truck's awesome body. "H-hi, Dump Truck…" Joey whispered with awe in a high voice.

Meanwhile Parker also gaped at their hunky classmate. Dump Truck was his hero! (And maybe kind of a secret crush. But he had helped Dump Truck learn to ride a bike, so the guy owed him.) And now Parker could see his amazing bare body: he had gorgeous big blocky pecs and ridged abs. Where slightly younger Craig had nice definition, Truck had much more bulk, not to mention being a few inches taller. Parker knew the guy better than his brother did, but until now had only seen him in regular clothes or that shapeless orange detention overall.

"Shall we all get undressed and enjoy the pleasures of our bodies?" Craig asked.

Dump Truck looked at the three smaller guys. "This could be interesting, I admit! You boys are quite the smorgasbord of cuteness in your underwear. Right now, I'd appreciate some help with my overalls and my Docs, so we are more equal-like."

Joey and Parker looked at each other for just a moment before kneeling in front of the school's good-hearted stud thug.

Joey eased the zipper of the overalls further down and slid them down over Dump Truck's hips, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs… and a huge bulge. "Oh, wow, Dump Truck!" He gasped. He ran his fingertips over the firm manhood through the fabric as he tugged the overalls down lower, revealing Dump Truck's powerful thighs.

"Oh that feels very nice, Rocket!" Dump Truck sighed. "Please continue!"

Meanwhile, Parker untied the boots and loosened them, noting how big the guy's feet were.

"Let me make this easier." Truck sat on the edge of the bed and raised his legs, as if there was nothing strange about this situation.

Joey and Parker eased the boots off the older boy's feet. Underneath he was wearing heavy white sweat socks. Then they yanked the overalls off the rest of the way and tossed them aside, fully revealing Dump Truck's massive, hairy, muscular legs.

"Why don't you massage his feet?" Craig suggested, as he caressed his own abs and toned chest, watching the Rooney brothers undress the hunk.

"Excellent idea, wizard!" Dump Truck grinned.

Both boys proceeded to gently knead the hunk's feet, rubbing his toes, then the balls of his feet.

"Very nice! I approve!" Dump Truck leaned back on his elbows. The already big bulge in his briefs was getting noticeably larger.

They pulled off his socks and caressed his feet. Joey leaned down and took Truck's big toe between his soft lips and sucked.

"Oh yes, Rocket Man! Lick my toes!" Dump Truck sighed. "That's a good nerd."

Parker, not to be outdone, licked Truck's toes as well.

"Hmm nice Gumball!" Dump Truck winked at the small boy. "So, why don't all of you boys get naked and show Dump Truck what you got?"

After a few shy looks, the Rooneys pulled off their t-shirts, then slipped out of their underwear. Craig dropped his mesh briefs. They were all erect.

Dump Truck nodded approvingly. "All different but equally handsome! Very nice. And now my friends, help me with these." He stood up and pointed at his underwear.

Joey and Parker gingerly took hold of the waistband and eased his boxer briefs down. They gasped as his cock was revealed. It was more than eight inches long, with a mushroom head, and thicker than even Joey's… and it was still just semi-hard, hanging over a set of large shaved balls held in a tight sack.

"Gosh it's huge!" Joey whispered in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." Dump Truck grinned as he stepped out of his briefs and his monster wagged slightly. "Who would like to try it first?"

Joey managed to get in front, grabbed the fat rod at the base, and aimed it towards his mouth. The glans was like a plum, larger than the long veiny shaft. "It's so big." Joey mumbled before licking the end.

Parker massaged the huge balls between his fingers, and caressed Dump Truck's smooth muscular ass.

Dump truck moaned and put his hand on the back of Joey's head. "That's great, boys! Suck on it, Rocket! Lick Dump Truck's penis. And I want to also suck on all you boys tonight… especially you, Gumball." He smiled and winked at the young boy. "I owe you, and I want to taste that sweet boy-penis. You are my favorite detention friend."

Parker blushed. "Aw thanks, Dump Truck!"

Dump Truck's cock grew to more than nine inches and very thick, with a slight upward curve as Joey sucked and licked it. "Oh yes Rocket, you like my penis?"

"Oh yes, Dump Truck!" Joey whispered.

"Well it is my turn to give back some pleasure." The hunk gently guided the Rooneys to stand, and he knelt down.

Dump Truck fondled Parker's cute four-inch cock first. "You have a beautiful penis, Gumball! May I taste it?"

"Oh yeah please!" Parker giggled.

Dump Truck licked the cute boy-dick all over, then tenderly took the head between his lips. He laved his tongue all over Parker's small young cock.

"Oh gosh yeah! That feels great!" Parker whimpered.

Dump Truck pulled off the boy's little erection with a smack "Gumball, your young penis is so delicious! Are you able to ejaculate yet?"

"I just started sir!" Parker said eagerly.

"That is awesome, I will taste your emissions later. And I will also fuck your adorable ass, but I am pretty big. I think I would like to watch your nerdy brother fuck you first. And your weird magical cousin can probably take my larger cock." Dump truck groped Joey, who just shivered and moaned.

Joey was scared of Dump Truck but also so excited to be nude here with him. _Kraagh is really a magician!_

Craig walked slowly over, and to his surprise, the thug reached out and grasped his hard cock. Dump Truck smiled as he gently stroked the younger teen magician. "This is nice, Wizard. I am glad you brought us all together to have intimate relations."

"Ohh thanks!" Craig mumbled, suddenly overwhelmed by the older teen's charisma.

"Yeah, and you have a very thick and sexy cock! Has it been inside my Gumball Machine?" He whispered, winking at Craig.

"Yes, actually." Craig cleared his throat.

"I bet it was super tight and hot. I'd love to watch you mount cute little Gumball again while I watch." Dump Truck leered.

Craig got more flustered. "Um, yeah, wow, that would be fun! And I would love to watch you fuck Parker while I watch!"

"That would be excellent, and I think it will happen tonight. And I would also like to fuck your very cute ass. You have a very exotic look, Magician, and a very cute little bum. And your freckles are very sexy."

"Well, um, thanks!" Craig smiled nervously as he looked at Dump Truck's enormous throbbing cock.

Then Dump Truck turned back to Parker. "Gumball, you have the cutest little tushy!" He cupped the boy's bum and wiggled his large nose into Parker's smooth butt-crack. Then he spread the boy's cheeks and extended his tongue and lapped Parker's little pink rosebud.

"Oh gosh! That feels nice!" Parker moaned. "Dump Truck! I love you man!"

"I love you too, Gumball, and I want you sitting on my lap and riding my big cock, up in your little butt. But only if you are ready. I would actually like to see your brother and the magician fuck this cute hole first."

"Oh gosh!" Parker giggled as Dump Truck massaged his smooth butt cheeks, then took the boy's small cock in his mouth and sucked hungrily. "Oh yeah, sexy Gumball, I've had fantasies about this. You are such a hot little cutie. I wanted to rip that jumpsuit off, kneel down and suck your little dick in my mouth."

"Oh, gosh, Dump Truck!" Parker gasped and trembled. ""I'm cummming!" He shot a few thin streams into his idol's mouth. Then he flopped over on the bed, gasping.

"Dump Truck, I must have your huge cock!" Craig muttered as he massaged the hunk's smooth chest. As Dump Truck laid on his back on the bed, Craig climbed on top of him and guided his huge cock to his twitching hole.

Craig lowered his little muscular ass onto Dump Truck's bare massive pole with a groan. "Oh gosh Dump Truck, your cock is magnificent and gigantic!" The slender, toned, freckle-faced boy mumbled as he slowly took the monster into his tight rectum. His own six-inch penis bobbed up and down as Dump Truck's huge nine-inch cock raked against the younger teen's prostate and stretched his anus. He leaked out a stream of precum from his swollen cock head and down his shaft. His cock wobbled as he rode on Dump Truck.

"Your sweet butt hole is also quite superb, Kraggh. And by the way, you have very nice abdominals and quite excellent pectorals!" Dump Truck gently cupped Craig's lean, defined chest and rubbed his little nipples with his thumbs. "Oh god yes your ass is so nice!"

"Oh fuck! Oh, god!" Craig gasped as he sank about half-way onto Dump Truck's very thick cock. His own dick waved in the air and suddenly shot a stream of cum across Dump Truck's beefy chest. He grinned goofily down at the hunk. "Keep fucking me please, I can cum again."

Dump Truck grabbed Craig's ass, helping support the boy as he crouched over the sexy older hunk. "Your rectum feels very excellent around my cock, Wizard! I hope I am not hurting you." He felt up the boy's hard dick with one hand.

Craig panted then tried to smile. "It's just bigger than anything I have taken before. It's starting to feel… incredible." He eased slowly up and down on the massive pole, his own hard dick jumping up and down. He gradually took more and more of the older teen's giant cock inside his straining ass until it was all the way inside him.

"Oh gawd your cock is huge! I am cumming again!" Craig moaned as he rode on Dump Truck faster. He whimpered and his cock bobbed and spat out a fountain of cum. He had another orgasm just from Dump Truck's huge cock inside him.

* * *

 _To be continued…_


End file.
